I couldn't, even if I wanted to
by public static void
Summary: Andromeda and Lucius know they will soon part ways, for their paths on life are not as intertwined as they wanted them to be.


The moon shone upon them, leaving Andromeda's skin looking paler than usual under the silver glow. Her eyes, however, were not analyzing the shades of her skin, but the eyes of her lover. Those were eyes of true silver, so similar to the moon itself that Andromeda vowed to look for it each night in hopes of catching the brightness of Lucius' love shining there.

It would be in vain, she knew, but they had to try to look for each other when they were finally apart.

"I thought that time was on our side," she said, her voice breaking. "I put in far too many years to let this pass us by."

She saw him smirk sadly, trying to capture in her heart every tiny gesture of his.

"We both did. We thought we were meant to be each other's."

"And we're not?"

Even then, Lucius thought first of their parents' wills and wants. She knew what he meant, but it didn't mean she could forgive him. Not right now, when the sadness of their last goodbye stained with bitterness what would otherwise be a joyful moment at his side.

"Things are expected of us. Of me."

"And I accept that, but do you truly think we are not made for each other?" she questioned him, tracing with a soft finger the lines of his lips. "Do you not think my lips were made to kiss only yours? That my skin was not made to react only to your touch?"

"Yet you kiss your mudblood and I can make your sister react just as sweetly as I do to you."

Andromeda slapped him hard, forgetting in her momentary rage that she could do much more damage with her wand. Lucius didn't, and in a second Andromeda was on her knees, the pain of a curse only short of the cruciatus making her shiver.

"I hate you," she told him, angry and regretful.

"It's easier if you hate me," he said cruelly.

"Easier to fuck my sister? Or to cast an unforgivable curse if we meet on the battlefield?"

When he said "Both," her heart broke.

She knew it was always a possibility, with his branded soul and her reluctance to obey her parents and the lord they blindly followed, that they would fight each other eventually. A snort escaped her lips and Lucius sent her an amused look. Surely, he was thinking the same as her.

"Isn't it funny, how the world is greater than us?" she asked him, standing up and leaning against his shoulder once more.

"A war is being fought, and here we are, hiding from everyone and trying to sort out a _teenage drama_."

Andromeda let out a laugh and he soon followed.

"Need I tell you that only my sister is a teenager? I'm twenty now."

"Yes, I know. Your birthday was last week and I didn't get you a present."

The change of subject was welcomed by both of them, and Andromeda thought for a brief moment that nothing was wrong, that it was a meeting like any other between them.

"You haven't given me a single present in the last five years, Lucius," she said. "It's not like I expected one."

"You mean being my girlfriend isn't gift enough?"

She slapped him again, this time playfully. "More like your mistress."

He laughed. "Sounds better. More mature than _girlfriend_."

"It's another word for the same thing. Girlfriend, betrothed, wife, mistress. The only thing that changes is how everyone else understands it."

Lucius pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Andromeda could feel his smirk. "I do love your witty reasoning and your cheap philosophy."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lucius, you love _everything_ about me."

"That I do."

* * *

 **AN:** This is a late, late (LATE!) fic written for June's Monthly One-Shot Exchange. Jennybenny's prompts were Andromeda/Lucius, romance, and the quote "I thought that time was on our side. I put in far too many years to let this pass us by." from James Morrison's Please Don't Stop The Rain, which was also what inspired the title of the fic. Jennybenny, I hope you're not too disappointed with this, for I really loved the result, and even if it's late, it was written with love :D.


End file.
